thru a dog's eyes
by leeloo-dalas-multipass84
Summary: Atlantis, and more importantly, the growing relationship between Sheppard and Weir seen thru Elizabeth’s dog Sedge.


Title: Thru a dog's eyes  
By: leeloodalasmultipass84   
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Sheppard/Weir, naturally!

Disclaimers: I don't own _Stargate Atlantis_ or any of its characters.  
Spoilers: none

Summary: Atlantis, and more importantly, the growing relationship between Sheppard and Weir seen thru Elizabeth's dog Sedge.

Notes: Feedback is wanted, needed and will be loved, good or bad!

Wow! So THIS is where my master has been for the last year? That's so cool! Pretty nice digs if I do say so myself. And what I saw out of the window when the ship was talking us here is anything to go by, A freakishly huge floating city in the middle of a ever-ending ocean, this 'Atlantis', the name of the place that my master now calls home, is gonna be a blast to live in. She says that 'Atlantis' is so big that she's even found a nice park-area for me to run around in and play amuck in too. I'm so excited I can't stop moving! I've only been in this place for all of five minutes and already I'm in love! No wonder my master loves it here too! This place is the best! So blind to everything around me in my excitement, I don't notice the human that I'm on a collision course towards an unsuspecting human…

I'm too close to back away now, and brace myself for impact. The human on the other hand is oblivious to the impending doom because his back is to me.

3... 2… 1… **CRASH!**

Ouch! That was fun! Now we're on the floor. Human limbs sprayed around me while I'm just a big mass of fur on top of his back.

Note to self: Don't do that again!

Besides from the slight throbbing headache I have from hitting in head first, I'm fine. But all the commotion has drawn attention towards me and now I'm embarrassed as all hell! I hide my face from the lingering looks from the other humans around me, and got a grunt from the human underneath me when my head poked a maybe bruised area on his back.

Through the ever-widening circle of people around us, I can see my master trying to make her way through the crowd. After a minute or so of polite pushing and shoving, she's in front of the mangled mess of us. A grin slowly forms on her face, and a slight chuckle comes out from her, but then cut off by the clearing of her throat.

'Alright guys, nothing else to see here, let's move it along. Atlantis needs her supplies'

The crowd now dissipates and all that's left is the three of us.

The chuckle is louder this time and not masked. She's seems very pleased with herself and looks down again at the both of us with undisguised affection. She reaches down and pelts the top of my head. I enjoy it immensely and wiggle my tail in happiness. My tail is situated near the human's head, therefore gets whacked everytime I wag. This earns me another moan from the human beneath me and a full shout of laughter from my master. She then grabs me and lift's me off the human landing pad, places me on the floor and pelts me again once again for good measure! Then turns back her attention back to the human that now trying to lift him off the floor in a very ungraceful kind of way and moves forward to help the human out. Straighten upright and none worst for wear, my master has yet another chuckle on his expense.

'John! What am I meant to do with you? We just landed and already you want to be placed back in the infirmary! Give Carson a break already!'

'Very funny Liz.'

The human gets smacked lightly on the head from my master. She tries to look serious, but the smile illuminating her face is too hard to hide. She mock glares at him.

'Don't call me Liz!'

He now has a smile on his face as well, and shines it across to my master.

'Can I call you Lizzy then?'

That earns him a slightly harder smack across his head and another chuckle.

'The great John Sheppard, warrior to the masses. His biggest weakness, Dogs! Hopefully the Wraith nor the Genii will never figure this out or else where doomed for sure!'

A giggle escapes her lips

'Ha-ha! Laugh it up! But when you least expect it, when your defenses are down and you don't see it coming, I get you, don't you worry'

Now my master has this glint in her eyes, like she can't wait to see what he do to her for revenge. He must had seen it as well, cause he's looking a bit unnerved but excited about it too. She presses her head really close to the other human's. Her lips slightly graze his earlobes and she whispers really softly, dare I say seductively, into his ear, but I pick it up because my hearing is very good.

'I look forward to what you dish out to me.'

Then my master backs away and the 'moment' or whatever they call it is finished. My master looks pleased with herself and her smile is even wider, if that is possible. For John, on the other hand, his eyes are slightly glazed over, from either my master or the concussion I might have placed on him due to my barging into him I'm not sure.

'Coming flyboy, lets get you checked out. Won't Carson be pleased to see you again so soon.'

'He just loves me there just as much as I love being in there.'

Another laugh comes out of my master.

During the whole exchange I suddenly realize that I have not seen my master this happy for a very long time. Even her time with Simon never made her as happy as this 'John' does. This might be the start of something special for my master and I'm glad that I'm here to witness and hopefully to help it along if need be.

My master and the human head off to the 'infirmary' or whatever she called it, but stops mid-step when she realizes that I'm not following her.

'Hey Sedge! Are you coming or not!'

Racing forward to catch up with them, I can't help but think and get excited of what instore for us in the near distant future. And I can't wait!

Tbc?

So good or no good? Please read and review for me! I live for review and some ideas for how to continue with this would be great as well!


End file.
